In addition to the functions for protecting products and facilitating the transportation and storage of products, the quality of the products may be set off by a box made of cardboard, such as a hardcover stationary box. Most boxes are made of cardboard having a certain thickness. The overall appearance is exquisite and pleasing to the eyes and the structure is stable.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional folding box. A piece of thick cardboard is preset with a plurality of fold lines. The cardboard is folded to be a flat half-folded box 100 to facilitate transportation and storage. When in use, as shown in FIG. 2, the half-folded box 100 is unfolded and fixed with the viscose 101 to form a three-dimensional shape, that is, the assembly of the folding box is completed.
The folding box has the same quality as a stationary box, and has the advantage of saving transportation and storage space. However, the folding box still uses cardboard having a certain thickness, so the material cost is high. Although the box is fixed by means of viscose, the cardboard may rebound after folded, resulting in a collapse of the folding box.
The inventor of this application develops a polygonal folding box with thin cardboard to save materials and reduce production costs and take into account environmental protection. This folding box is easily distorted and deformed to affect the overall structural strength of the folding box. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.